Explode-o-nut
Explode-o-nut (Explode-O-Nut in Plants vs. Zombies 2) is the explosive version of the Wall-nut that explodes in a 3x3 area, similar to the area of a Cherry Bomb, dealing 90 normal damage shots to anything caught in the blast. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Explode-o-nut only appears in Level 1-5, Wall-nut Bowling, Wall-nut Bowling 2, and Co-op Bowling, all Wall-nut Bowling levels. It does not cost any sun, as the Wall-nut Bowling games are conveyor-belt levels. They bowl forwards like regular Wall-nuts and explode on contact with zombies. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Explode-O-Nut is released with the 5.0.1 update, as a special-edition premium plant to celebrate the Summer Nights event, where it will be purchasable for $2.99 alongside Strawburst. Explode-O-Nut remains on the tile where it was planted, and when destroyed by any means (except being burned, thrown off the lawn, or shoveled), it will explode. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 50 Explode-O-Nuts provide protection, and when their shells are eaten, they explode to blow up zombies. TOUGHNESS: Very High RECHARGE: Sluggish "My only regret," says Explode-O-Nut, "is that I have but one chewy center full of nitroglycerine to give in defense of this lawn." Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Explode-O-Nut will gain an armor that will give more defense plus an additional explosion when eaten. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' :See Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2 for more strategies. Just save them for huge waves of zombies. They will blow up the instant they touch a zombie, so launch them in the middle of a horde, not the front. They are powerful enough to immediately destroy any zombie (except the Gargantuar and Zomboni; the latter takes damage from the explosion as one Wall-nut), making them great opponents for tougher zombies like the Buckethead Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, or Gargantuar. To make full use of the explosion area, instead of rolling them at a group of zombies, wait until the group of zombies crosses the line far enough and plant one in the middle of them. Also, roll them on the second and fourth lanes when a flat wave of zombies comes, as they will instantly blow up large amounts of zombies on the screen (excluding Gargantuars and Zombonis). ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' This plant has a lot of applicable uses. Because of how fast it recharges, it can be deployed very quickly. This is essentially placing down Cherry Bombs for 50 sun. Some zombies will make it explode by using its ability like Barrel Roller Zombie or a Gargantuar. The only exception is Explorer Zombie, but only if his torch is still lit, Turquoise Skull Zombie's laser, and Super-Fan Imp exploding. If the player has it, Imitater is a great choice with this plant, as the player can easily get a whole row of these plants out fast. If the player uses this in Far Future, the player should be aware of the Mecha-Football Zombie, as it can move Explode-o-nut instead of detonating it. This also applies with Excavator Zombie, Punk Zombie, and the Ankylosaurus. Attacks that can transform or neutralize plants such as Wizard Zombie and Octo Zombie are also a threat too. Also, be aware that Imp Dragon Zombies are immune to the explosion. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Explode-o-nut is the only explosive plant that cannot harm zombies that are above the ground, because other explosives can hit zombies while jumping or Balloon Zombies. *Through hacking, it is possible to place Explode-o-nut on any level, but it does what a regular Wall-nut would do. However, it will not degrade. Though in the Android version, the player can only use Imitater forms of them in normal levels due to a glitch. *Through the User File Editor, Explode-o-nut can be placed in the Zen Garden, though it doesn't do anything special. *Explode-o-nut and Cherry Bomb are the only plants that explode with a "POWIE!" onomatopoeia. **Coincidentally, both share the same explosion effect. *It is similar to the exploding bulb fired by Bowling Bulb while using its Plant Food ability, but the exploding bulb has a smaller splash range and could bounce after it hits a zombie. *Explode-o-nut, Giant Sunflower, Giant Marigold and Giant Wall-nut are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies that do not have a Suburban Almanac entry. *The shade of red for Explode-o-nut in-game is different than the shade of red on the seed packet. **This is especially noticeable on the seed packet for the iOS and Android versions of the game. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Unlike the Explode-o-nut from the first game, which is a Wall-nut recolored a vibrant red, the Explode-O-Nut in this game is a rounder Wall-nut with a red glow and an angry expression. *Explode-O-Nut is the fifth plant to glow in its seed packet. The first is Lightning Reed, the second is Sun-shroom, the third is Sun Bean and the fourth is Hot Potato. *When it degrades the player may notice that the red on Explode-O-Nut spreads upwards. **Also, on the last degrade stage, its eyes turn red. *Explode-O-Nut's almanac entry is a reference to Nathen Hale's final words, "I only regret that I have but one life to lose for my country." *Although its recharge is said to be Sluggish in the almanac, its actual recharge is Mediocre (10 seconds). *Explode-O-Nut shares the same watering animation as Wall-nut. *This can be considered an upgrade to Wall-nut (as it blocks zombies normally like a Wall-nut, but also explodes, along with having a quicker recharge time and the same sun cost). The other upgrades are Grapeshot (Cherry Bomb), Cold Snapdragon (Snapdragon), and Wasabi Whip (Bonk Choy). **Wasabi Whip and Explode-O-Nut could be viewed as "side-grades" due to them having a downside for being upgraded in one regard. An example would be Toadstool costing 50 more sun, Wasabi Whip being unable to be effectively used with ice plants, and Explode-O-Nut being able to stop incoming zombies but not being able to detonate unless it is eaten along that it is slightly weaker than Wall-nut. *This is the only returning plant that is a special-edition premium plant. *If an Explode-O-Nut at its third degrade is bound by an octopus, the octopus will emit a white glow. *Like Cactus, it differs wildly between its incarnation here and the original Plants vs. Zombies. *If a Surfer Zombie uses its surfboard to kill Explode-o-Nut, it will explode as usual but the surfboard will appear there. See also *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut Bowling *Wall-nut Bowling 2 *Wall-nut Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Day Category:Explosive plants Category:Day obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Wall-nut Bowling Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Premium plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants